


The Landslide of Life

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: Nautral Disaster [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adulting, Alpha!Jason, Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor!Will, Domestic Fluff, Lawyer!Jason, M/M, Multi, Omega!Nico, Twins, a day in the life, a/b/o dynamics, oc childreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: A sequel to Hurricane Ethan, mostly fluff. Could be read as a stand alone.XxXNico di Angelo had may things to deal with. 1) two alpha mates 2) a five year old daughter 3) newborn twins 4) life in general. Nico his overwhelmed, to say the least.Jason Grace is a patient man, but sometimes life could get in the way of that.Will Solace is just trying to hold his family together.This is a week in the lived of Nico, Jason, and Will. Good luck.





	The Landslide of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at that, I posted something this summer.

**XxX Nico XxX**

There are pros and cons to having two Alphas. One, Nico always has an Alpha around. Two, there are more parental guardians for their children. Three, threesomes are amazing. These are the pros. Then come the cons. One, one party of the relationship will always have to sit in the backseat when they all ride in the car together. Two, Nico has not one, but two people constantly obsessing over his health and mental stability. Three, Jason and Will are so sexy Nico sometimes has a hard time keeping his composure.

Nico endures the cons because the pros overweight them.

However, sometimes Nico can turn into a not-so-nice person when he has two infants screaming non-stop. Corbyn and Zachary are their newborn sons, a product of Nico’s last relationship. Well, it was more of a slavery actually.

Back to the point, both of Nico’s Alphas are at work. Will has his usual Monday shift, but Jason had a case pop up that he needed to handle. Jason had, thankfully, dropped their daughter, Emery, off at school.

Nico now prays for the morning to pass quickly. Jason said he would be home soon after lunch, which means that Nico will be able to take a break and nap. He's currently bouncing Corbyn on his hip while Zach lays on his back atop the baby mat, amused by the toys hanging over his face. Right when Corbyn is calming down again, the doorbell rings, causing Nico to grumble in frustration. He can’t very well leave Zach unattended, and climbing the stairs to the main floor of the house with two squirming infants in his arms is completely out of the question. He doesn’t want to drop one on their head and mess up their brain.

Nico sighs and goes to place Corbyn in his play crib. He then moves Zachary to the neighboring play crib. Then he prays that neither of them will have a mental break down as he answers the door.

Whoever's ringing the doorbell better have a _damn_ good reason.

Nico takes the steps two at a time and half jogs to the door, opening it with an annoyed expression. Reyna stands there.

“Hi,” Nico says, surprised by her presence.

“Jason said you weren't answering your phone and he couldn't leave work yet, so he sent me to check on you.” Reyna explains.

Nico grumbles and moves his hands to check his pockets for his phone before remembering- “My phone is upstairs charging.”

Reyna hum and tilts her head as she scan's Nico. “You look stressed.”

Directly after her comment, crying echoes through the house. Nico sighs and invites Reyna in. She follows him downstairs to the basement.

When Nico see's his sons, he notices Zach is the one crying this time. Nico grumbles and picks his son up, bouncing him on his hip as he had just done with Corbyn.

Reyna smiles softly at him. Reyna is not normally one to carry that expression on her facial features, but everything is away different for Nico. Reyna is like his big sister. She always argues that she gets to be less harsh with Nico for that reason. “I can stay and help if you like?”

Nico sighs, relief flooding him. “Really?” If he could get some help that would be great. Taking care of one infant is one thing but two is a whole other ball game. Nico feels overly frustrated right now, and he knows from experience, if he's upset, his sons will be upset. Will says it had something to so with the babies sensing the stress of their mothers, but Nico really just thinks they like being pains in his ass, both literally and figuratively.

Reyna nods. “The gym is closed today because of some electrical issues, so I have no people to scream at to exercise.”

Nico laughs. Reyna is a personal trainer, and she definitely fits the part. He's glad to have her help.

**XxX Jason XxX**

Jason taps the steering wheel as he slowly makes his way to the pick up line at Emery’s school. He had gotten off work a little later than expected, and it's just in time for Emery to be finished at school so he guessed he could go ahead and pick her up.

Jason watches as Emery runs up to the car, crawling into the backseat. She perches herself on top of her booster seat and buckles up. Theoretically, she should be tall enough to not need a booster seat in the car, but she takes after Nico in the aspect that she's just a naturally small person.

“How was school?” Jason asks as he inches the car forward in the line.

Jason glances in the rear view mirror to see Emery grinning. “It was good!” she exclaims. “Our teacher says we have a field trip on Friday and that Daddy needs to sign a paper.”

“Oh really?” Jason asks. “Where will you be going?”

“Mr. Pace says we're going to the Aquarium to learn about the ocean animals!”

“Wow,” Jason says, turning on his blinker. “How cool.”

“Doesn’t uncle Percy work there?” Emery asks, bouncing lightly in her seat. Jason is 97% sure she has ADHD.

Jason smiles. “Yeah he does. You’ll have fun there.”

Emery giggles. “Okay.”

Jason smiles to himself. He's so happy to have Emery in his life. Jason had always wanted a daughter, and Emery is perfect for the roll. She's the easiest child Jason has ever handled. Just a few months ago Jason and Will had adopted her. She was  _really_  his daughter and he couldn’t be happier about that.

**XxX**

When Jason walks Emery into the house, she goes straight to the table to do her homework. He smiles at her routine as she sharpens her pencil and begins matching her shapes to their names.

“Nico, darling,” Jason says to the empty ground floor, “I’m home!”

“I’m in the nursery!” Nico calls.

Jason smiles and makes his way up the stairs to the nursery. The room is decorated with lime green paint and various monkey decorations. He finds Nico sitting in the rocking chair, a baby under his shirt, nursing. Jason walks over to place a kiss to Nico’s head. “Did everything go okay today?”

Nico nods. He kept his voice quiet. “Reyna is downstairs with Corbyn. He was too excited to nap earlier so she’s wearing him out.”

Jason laughs. Reyna id defiantly the right person for that job.

Nico smiles and tilted his head up. Jason meets him in a slow kiss. Nico pulls back and takes Zach out from under his shirt. Zach cries and reaches for Nico’s chest, almost hitting it. “I’m clean out of milk buddy,” Nico tells him, amusement lacing his voice. “You drank it all.”

Zach just continues to cry. Nico sighs and hands him to Jason. “I need a nap.”

Jason nods and grabs a towel to burp Zach. He gives Nico a kiss on the temple. “Rest as long as you need.”

**XxX Will XxX**

Will runs his hands through his hair as he rinses the shampoo from it. Showers, he decides, were the best thing ever after a long day of work. He sighs sadly and readies himself for the cold air of the world outside the shower enclosure. After making himself decent, Will ventures downstairs to where Nico is on the couch with Emery helping her with her spelling words.

“When.” Nico calls out.

“W-.... H?” Emery asks.

Nico nods. “Keep going.”

“W-H-E-N.”

“Good,” Nico saya, smile playing at his lips.

Will smiles at them and passes through the living room quietly to Jason’s office.

Jason has the door open, so Will walks in. Will frowns when he sees a deck of cards spread across the desk. Jason’s office has always been strictly a workplace for him. So why is he playing cards? “I’m pretty sure solitaire is not going to solve your work case.”

Jason sighs as Will sits in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. “Sometimes I hate my job.”

“Why?” Will asks. He tries to be gentle as he prods at Jason's troubles. 

Jason sets his cards down and looks at Will. “Sometimes it’s great. I help innocent people not go to prison, but... “ Jason huffs, “I was just assigned a case that I have no choice in turning down. The guy is guilty, but I have to do my job. What he gets off, Will?”

Will takes Jason’s hand in his over the desk. “You have to do your job, Jay,” Will says softly. “It may go against all your morals, but that's when you have to just hope that if he gets free, he’ll make a life change or something. If he gets caught a second time, you won't have to defend him again.”

Jason sighs. “I guess.”

Will brings Jason’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “I love you.”

Jason nods. “I love you too.”

Will leaves Jason to work and goes to the living room. Nico is calling it a night with Emery. “Do you need help getting ready for bed?” Nico asks her.

Emery shakes her head. “No, I’m okay, Daddy.” she says. “I’m a big girl now.”

Nico smiles. He touches his index finger to her nose, bringing a laugh out of Emery. “Make sure you brush your teeth.”

“Two minuets?” Emery says holding up two fingers.

Nico holds up two fingers with her, touching them to hers. “Two minuets.”

Emery nods and scampers off to her room. “Goodnight, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, baby,” Nico calls after her.

When Emery is gone, Will rounds the corner the rest of the way, entering the living room fully. Will seats himself on the couch next to Nico, taking him into his arms. “She’s growing up to fast,” Nico says sadly.

“They always do,” Will tries to comfort.

Nico sighs, leaning further into Will. “She asked me the other night if the twins were Ethan’s.”

Will furrows his brow. “She’s five. How does she even understand that concept?”

“She’s smart, Will,” Nico states. “She knows it takes two to make babies, not three. She wanted to know if they were yours, Jason’s, or Ethan’s. I told her. Then you know what she asked me?”

“What?” Will asks.

Nico pulls back to look him in the eyes. “She asked me if I was going to make more babies with you and Jason.”

Will smiles, a laugh escaping his lips. He brings a hand up to cup Nico’s cheek. “Are you?” he asks, playful tone to his voice.

Nico shakes his head, looking honestly conflicted. “I don’t know. I’m not ready for more right now, though.”

Will nods and kisses Nico on the lips softly before pulling back.

“Do you want kids, Will?” Nico asks timidly. “Ones that are biologically yours?”

Will shakes his head. He places his other hand on Nico's face so he can cup it with both his hands. He keeps Nico's eyes on his as he explains, “I don’t give a damn about DNA, Nico. A child of yours is a child of mine. I could honestly care less. Right now, I think we should focus on the twins and Emery. We have enough on our plates already. Plus, if we have more kids we'll be outnumbered.”

Nico laughs and kisses Will again. “I suppose so.”

Will smiles against Nico's lips. “Good. You’re tired, love. Why don't we go to bed?”

“What about Jason?” Nico asks.

Will stands, pulling Nico up with him. “I’ll run you a bath and by the time you’re done I have Jason out of his office okay?”

Nico nods and stands on his tiptoes to kiss Will’s cheek. “Thank you, Will. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**XxX Nico XxX**

Nico looks down at the paper in front of him. He slips his hands into his hair, tugging lightly to try to relieve the slight headache he's getting. The paper is a permission form for Emery’s field trip for the aquarium. Nico knows Emery is really exited about it, but Nico isn’t sure he could make it happen. The only way he can make it work is if Will or Jason take off from work. He fills it out anyway. If all else fails, he can drop the twins with Hazel for a few hours. He thinks he remembers that she's off work on Friday because of a gas leak or something in her office building.

Nico slips the form back in Emery’s backpack. Maybe everything will work out.

**XxX**

Nico is relieved the next day when Will informs him that he won't have to work on Friday. He's so happy that he plants a big kiss on his lips. Will being off work mean Emery will be able to go on the field trip.

Nico's been trying very hard to give Emery just as much attention as he's been giving the babies. He doesn’t want to be one of those parents that neglect the older child just because they don’t need as much care. He doesn't want Emery to ever feel that he doesn't love her as much as the twins. He knows what that can do for a child, and he will make sure to do every thing in his power to make sure she feels loved.

When Friday comes, Nico wakes to Jason’s alarm. That's another downside to having two mates, if one wakes up for work, they all wake up. Nico groans and burrows into Will’s chest, knowing he won't be getting up this morning.

Jason turns the alarm of and crawls out of their bed. Nico becomes severely upset when Jason informs him, “You have to get up to, Nico. You’re going with Emery on her field trip, remember?”

Nico groans again and ignores him. Ten more minutes. But Will pulls back. “Up, Nico.”

Nico grunts and rolls out of bed. “Asshole.”

Nico glares as he feels a smack on his ass and turns to look at Will. A wide smile is spread across his face. “Love you.”

Nico grunts and follows Jason. He is going to have early morning shower sex with Jason and Will will not be included. Sucks for him, he shouldn’t have chosen Jason’s side.

**XxX**

A half hour later Nico is kissing the twins goodbye. “I love you baby,” he says kissing Zach’s temple and laying him back in his crib. Zach babbles happily and rolls around in the blankets. Nico smiles and turns to do the same for Corbyn. Once both his babies are happy, he leaves the room. He hopes silently that they will wake Will within the hour. He deserves to have an early morning, just like the rest of them.

Nico is probably being over-dramatic about it, but it's all in good nature. He isn’t really mad at Will. On the contrary, he loves him alot. Nico descends the stairs and checks Emery’s backpack for all of her school things. Emery pokes him in the side. “Mr. Pace said I didn’t need my backpack today, Daddy.”

Nico crouches down so he can make eye contact with her. “Let’s take it just in case, okay?”

Emery just nods and walked to where Jason is spreading strawberry jam on a piece of toast for her. “Thanks Daddy Jason,” she says as he hands her the toast. Nico smiles at the name. It was a long time ago that Emery had started calling Jason and Will 'dad.' And for convenience, she names them 'Daddy Jason' and 'Daddy Will'. Nico, of course, will always be just 'Daddy'.

Jason places a kiss on top of her head. “You're welcome, Sweetie.”

Emery comes over to Nico. “I’m ready!”

Nico smiles and picks her up, resting her on his hip bone. He grabs her backpack and carries her to the car.

**XxX Jason XxX**

Jason sighs, rubbing his forehead. Bryce Lawrence is seated in front of him in one of the private visitor rooms at the local detention center. His case file is spread in front of him on the table. It's truly horrific to read. Not to mention the pictures…

Jason looks at his client with what Nico calls his 'lawyer scowl'. “You’re best bet is to plead guilty.” He explains without the tint of sympathy that he normally has for his clients. Usually, when he advises for his client to plead guilty, its only because there's a stack of circumstantial evidence against them and some confused witnesses. This time, he is positive his client is the culprit. “There is too much evidence piled against you. If you plead the sentence could lessen.”

Bryce grumbles from where he sits.

“Think about it over the weekend and we’ll meet on Monday.” Jason sighs before getting up and knocking on the glass.

The guard presses a button and a loud buzz sounds though the room. Jason leaves the penitentiary with a massive headache. He really hates sometimes that he doesn’t have a say in what cases he gets. Mostly, they follow his request of cases where the accused is innocent. This is not one of those times.

When Jason reaches his car, he looks at the clock on the dash and sighs. He had been in the prison for the entire morning, stretching into the afternoon. It's already three PM. Nico should be back from the aquarium with Emery by now.

Jason decides to head home. He can finish his work from that office instead of the one downtown.

**XxX**

Jason walks into the house to find Nico and Will in the floor with the twins, each aiding a child at sitting up to play with toys together. Emery is bouncing around talking wildly. Jason quietly enters and leans against the back of the couch.

“And then! Oh and then Daddy Will, Uncle Percy let me hold the sea Urganint!”

Jason laughs as the mispronunciation. “Urchin, Emery,” Nico corrects. “Sea Urchin.”

Emery looks up then, noticing Jason. “Daddy Jason! Daddy Jason, guess what?” she asks, running to him and jumping into his arms.

“What?” Jason says with over-dramatic interest.

“I got to see a dolphin today!” Emery says. “It had a hurt tail though.”

Jason smiles. “How cool!”

“Yeah,” Emery says, pausing for a moment to form her words. “Uncle Percy says that once she’s better she can go back into the ocean.”

“That's great, Emery,” Jason says, smiling softly at the girl in his arms.

Jason moves to sit on the couch, Emery settling into a more comfortable position on his lap. “Can we watch a movie?” she asks.

“I don't see why not.” Jason can work on Bryce’s case later. Right now, just sitting on the couch with his family sounds amazing.

And that it how Jason ends up on the couch, Emery in his lap as he listens to the sounds of _Frozen_ playing. Will sits next to him, leaning into his side. Nico had gone upstairs a while ago to put the twins to sleep. They normally grow tired by four and wake screaming at midnight.

Jason can’t blame them though. He would scream too if he couldn't actually get up and go the the bathroom in the middle of the night. The bad part is that after a diaper change, sometimes they are very much awake. That's okay though. Jason loves them still. They're his sons, how can he not?

**XxX Will XxX**

Will laughs as Nico nurses Corbyn. Nico has his head leaned back against the back of the couch, contorting his face. Will really shouldn’t find it funny, but it just is to him. They've been learning that Corbyn has quite a strong pair of jaws.

“He is sucking to hard,” Nico says to Will, a little pout in his voice.

Will tries to keep his laughs quieter, if only for the sake of Nico.

“My nipples feel like they’ve been hooked to a car by a chain as somebody presses the gas pedal down to the floorboard.”

Will loves the way Nico describes things sometimes. His all time favorite was when he came home from the aquarium. That night in the privacy of there room he had said, _The Beluga whale’s melon felt like a condom filled with slowly melting ice cream, but warm._

Will places his arm over Nico’s shoulders so Nico’s head can rest on the bit of space between Will's shoulder and armpit. He presses a gentle kiss to Nico’s temple. “Just wait till they start teething.”

Nico just groans. “Oh gods, don't remind me.”

Will laughs out loud this time.

“I am never going to have normal nipples again,” Nico mutters. “Do you know any good plastic surgeons?”

Will just places a kiss on Nico’s lips. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Just then, Corbyn seems to have finished his snack and begins babbling happily, working his way up Nico’s chest. Nico pulls his shirt back down and hands Corbyn to Will. “You burp him.”

Will smiles and takes his son. “Hi, baby.”

Corbyn babbles and grabs for Will’s nose. Will chuckles, leaning him against his shoulder. He grabs a towel, placing it strategically under the child before beginning to pat his back. Nico leans on Will’s chest, slipping off into a half asleep state.

Will never thought he would be this happy. He always figured him that Jason would go on together, living happy, but not quite content because they would never be able to have a family. Now, here he is. Will has a family. He has Jason. He has Nico, the best Omega he could ask for. And he has three beautiful children. He's happy. Happier than ever.


End file.
